The presidents sister
by Maggilawrence3
Summary: Based after Season 5, episode 2. If you are an over seas viewer who has yet to see it this will spoil a very huge thing. So I advice you not to read. (Sorry for those who already have, I wasn't aware the episodes weren't released to you yet.) Based on a fictional characters point of view not related to the original story. A new chapter every week. Enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

****This is a fictional story based on the amazing series of sons of anarchy. I do not own any characters associated with this story. If you enjoy, please rate review and follow. Thank you, enjoy! :) This is based on the episode after Opie was killed in prison. Jax, Tig, and Chibs have already been released from jail. ****

* * *

Ashley stood there and stared at the motor shop from across the street. She knew once she entered and everyone knew she was there she would never be able to leave again. She watched as Gemma and Chibs entered the office. She needed answers, she had no other choice, even though all she wanted to do was turn around and leave. It had been ten years since she left Charming and her family behind. She was only fifteen when she did so, and she hated how she got suckered to come back now, after so long of being away.

**THE DAY BEFORE**

Ashleys phone started to ring and she excused herself from the table for a minute. She looked at the caller ID. Blocked. "Hello." She said.

"Ashley," was all the caller had said on the other line.

She knew right away who it was. "What do you want dad?"

"I need you Ashley. Please."

"You better be dying to call me."

"Not yet, but soon." Ashley stared at her shoes. This is my father was all she could tell herself. She knew one day she would be getting this phone call but she hadn't wanted it to be so soon.

It was Wednesday evening. She sighed as she thought for a minute about what to do. "I can be there Friday evening." With that she hung up. She went back to the table and told her boyfriend and his parents there was a family emergency and she needed to leave right away. They had looked at her confused. She never talked about her family before but they understood. She packed her bags and left that night.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

She had made it to Charming faster than she would have thought. She had rented a room at a nearby hotel and got in a few hours of sleep before she got up and left to go talk to Gemma. She sighed, straightened up and crossed the street to the lot. She started walking to the office before she was stopped.

"What are you doing?" Said some guy. He had grabbed her by the shoulder. She looked at him and noticed he had tattoos on either side of his head. He was wearing the official vest of one of the members.

She smacked his hand off of her shoulder. "Im here to talk to Gemma."

"She's busy."

"Doesn't matter to me." She said and brushed past him he followed behind trying to get her to stop but she walked up to the office and opened the door in the middle of the conversation going on between Jemma and Chibs.

"I tried to stop her, I'm sorry." The guy with tattoos on his head said. Gemma just stood there and stared at Ashley.

Ashley laughed. "God Gemma, you look like shit. I'm guessing my dad had something to do with the bruises still on your face?"

"Your father?" The tattooed guy said in shock.

"Juice," Chibs began. "Meet Clays daughter, Ashley." Juices mouth dropped open in shock.

"How have you been Chibs?" She said and walked up to him and gave him a hug. "It's been a long time." Chibs gave her a big hug in return.

"What brings you around Charming?" He asked. "I thought you were gone for good."

"She is here to talk to me." Gemma said. "Give us a minute." The boys began to walk out of the room but before the door closed she called after them.

"Hey! I don't want anyone knowing I'm here yet. Not my father, and especially not Jax. Got that?"

"Wont tell a soul," they said and closed the door behind them.

"Gemma," Ashley began. "Start talking. Why the fuck did my dad call me and tell me he needed me, and what the fuck is happening to Samcro?"

* * *

"So he was beaten to death right in front of Jax." Ashley said after Gemma had told her everything that had been going on ending with the death of Opie. "So my dad knows eventually everything is going to get back to him and get him killed. It's no wonder he told me he needed me. He knew Jax would get his emotions involved more if I showed back up."

"That's why you need to leave." Gemma said.

"Don't get me wrong Gemma, my dad deserved to get shot, I know this better than any of you, but I wont stand by and let him die. He knows that, and you should too. He knows that once Jax doesn't find it necessary to keep him around that he will kill him. I can't let my dad die. No matter how much I hate him, he can't die."

"So you are going to let him use you just to keep himself alive?"

"I don't know why you haven't already thought of a way to use me to see your grandchildren."

"What?"

"Oh come on Gemma, you could get what you want and you won't have to worry about that bitch Wendy, and having to manipulate her."

"I never did like her." Gemma laughed. "But you are right, this could go good in my favor." Gemma walked to the desk where her purse sat and fished around inside. She pulled out her keys and took one off the ring. She handed it to Ashley and said, "Go to my house, make yourself at home. Then around one go to Jaxs' house. This key will get you in. Find anything you can use against Tara." Ashley stood up from the chair and grabbed her purse off the floor. She turned to leave but not before Gemma grabbed her hand and made her face her. "I've missed you Ashley, welcome home."

Ashley pulled out a pen from her purse and wrote her number down on a piece of paper sitting on the desk. "Here is my cell number, text me the address of his place. I'll see you when you get home." Ashley opened the door and walked off. She crossed the street and got into her car, she sat there at the drivers seat and started to cry. She smacked her hand against the stearing wheel. "I hate this place, and I hate that I had to come back." she yelled at herself. She waiting for a minute to calm down before she started the car and drove off.

* * *

Ashley let herself inside the house. She put the spare key back under the rug at the back door, and closed and locked it after she was inside. She tightened her grip on her bags and went down the hallway. She set her bags down in the spare room. She fished around in one of them and pulled out her gun. She checked to make sure the safety was on and that the gun was loaded. She slipped it into her purse. She sighed and walked out of the room. She left the same way she came in. She made sure she locked the door before heading back to her car. She pulled out her phone and input the address Gemma had texted her while she was driving to her house. "Good thing its not far." She drove the short distance and parked down the end of the street. She walked up and down the block to make sure no one was around and went to the front door. She let herself in with the key Gemma gave her and closed and locked it behind her. She sighed. She really missed her brother. He was one of the only regrets she had of leaving Charming. She loved him, and they had always been close. It hurt him and her when she left. Gemma had even said that Tara had left a few years after, but that she came back, too. She always liked Tara even though she never admitted it. She was always afraid she was going to hurt him, and she was right, but she was glad she came back. They had always been meant to be together. Ashley went straight to the bedroom and started looking around in drawers. She fished around in Taras underwear drawer and found some weed. A bunch of it. She sighed. That was all the leverage she needed. Good leverage at that.

She put the drawer back to the way it was supposed to be, and left. She got in the car and drove off to the hospital. It was time to put everything into motion.

* * *

Ashley was sitting in Taras office with her legs on top of the table when Tara finally walked in. She had gone there after getting a couple of forms for the nursery. She had been waiting for what felt like an hour but she wasnt really sure.

"Who are you, and what are you doing sitting at my desk?" Tara asked eyes crossed.

"Oh come on Tara, thats no way of speaking to your sister in law." Ashley couldn't help but smile. She could tell from the look on her face that she had just came back from smoking.

Tara looked blank for a minute when realization finally settled in her face. "What are you doing here, Ashley?"

"Im here to visit, what's so wrong with that?"

"You've been gone ten years, this isn't JUST a visit." Tara replied matter of factly.

"Well for starters I'm here to give you these papers." She took her feet off the table and placed them down on the ground. She tossed the papers to the edge of the table and waited for her to pick them up. When she did Ashley said, "You need to sign these. One for me, and one for Gemma. They are the visiting papers for Abel and Thomas."

"Why in the hell would I sign these?" Tara asked.

Ashley laughed and stood. "I don't think Jax will be to happy knowing you have been getting high when you should be watching your children."

"How dare you!" Tara retorted.

Ashley grabbed a pen from a coffee mug on the table and tossed it closer to her. "Sign them now, and turn them in. I'll be back tomorrow to see Abel and Thomas. If the papers haven't been signed by then I'll go straight to Jax and let him know what I found in your underwear drawer."

"You broke into my house?"

"Nope. I had a key." Ashley pulled the little metal key out of her pocket to show her. Once Tara saw it she put it back.

"What has Gemma told you?" Tara asked.

"Nothing," Ashley lied. "Just that she wants to be able to see her grand babies." Ashley grabbed her purse off the edge of the table and walked past Tara out of the office door. As she walked down the hallway she heard something crash against the wall in Taras office. She grimaced. She hated being Gemmas guinea pig, but she needed to make sure Gemma wouldn't mess up anything she had going on.

She walked out of the hospital and to her car. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

She was sitting in the chair in Gemmas living room reading a book when she heard the back door unlock and open. She reached inside her purse and pulled out her gun. She listened. She heard heels step into the hallway after hearing a pair of keys hit the kitchen counter along with a bag. It was Gemma. She slid the gun back into her purse before Gemma walked into the room. "Hello Gem, you're home early." Ashley was being sarcastic, of course. It was nearly 8 oclock.

"Slow day. Did you manage to find anything?" She asked sitting down on the coach across with her.

"Actually I did. I also talked to her for you. You should be able to go visit the boys tomorrow morning."

"That easy, huh? What did you find?" She asked crossing her legs.

"Please, Gemma, do you really think I'm going to tell you?"

Gemma laughed. "No, but it was worth a shot. Have you gone and seen Jax yet?"

"Nope, I was planning on doing that tomorrow. For now I just want to sit back and read. I made dinner, its in the oven."

"I figured, the kitchen smelled pretty good. What did you make?"

"Chicken, roasted potato chuncks, mixed veggies, and chocolate cake for dessert."

"You always did make the best things to eat. Have you eaten yet?"

"No I figured I'd wait for you to come home. I never did like eating alone."

"Well I'll go get us some plates then." Gemma got up and walked into the kitchen to put together some plates. Ashley was able to read a few more pages before Gemma returned with the food. She had poured them some ice tea. She placed everything on the coffee table. She handed Ashley her silverwear and they began to eat. "Good lord, Ashley, you must have gotten better at cooking."

"It's been ten years, I'd hope so." They both laughed. Ashley really had missed Gemma. They always got along great, even though they both were very minipulative. They had there moments like any mother and daughter did, but that never changed anything. Gemma was always like a mother to her. She loved Gemma, but she had refused to be like her, and had refused to continue growing up the way she was. She wanted change, and that's exactly what she had given herself. That is, until Clay had called her.

"So, I've told you about everything here, why don't you tell me about everything going on in your life?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything, Ashley. I want to know everything."

"Well, I moved in with my mom after I left here. I stayed with her until I was 17. I finished school early and got a job so I could move out and that's exactly what I did. She died a few years ago. I had called Clay and let him know, from the looks of it I can see he never told you."

Gemma nodded. "No, I wasn't aware of any of that, especially not that you called."

"Well, I figured he wouldn't. It's not like I asked about anyone anyway. I didn't want to feel obliged to come back, like I have now. Anyways I finished college, found a better job as a paralegalist, and met this guy named Mark. Me and him were just friends at first. He was the only person I really took the time to have a social life with, but I couldn't even tell him any of the things I had gone through living here in Charming. I hadn't even told him were I was from." Ashley laughed. "Not like he didn't ask, it just wasn't something he needed to know."

"When do I get to meet this man?"

"Never. I didn't even see the relationship with him lasting as long as it did, but I guess now would be as any a good time to finally leave him. Why be in a relationship with some guy anyway, especially if I can never tell him anything about my past."

"Ash." Gemma said, reaching across the table to place a hand gently ontop of hers. Ashley brushed her hand to the side and layed it in her lap.

"Gemma, I had a horrible history of delequency, and at the rate I was going, I was going to do hard time. I couldn't live that way anymore."

"You didn't have to leave."

"You're kidding me right? You think I could have made something of myself like I did if I had stayed in Charming?"

"You could have tried."

"Good God, Gemma, shut up already. You know better than anyone I wouldn't have." With that there was a knock on the front door.

"No one knows you're here right?"

"Not yet, no."

"Then go in the room and hide." Ashley nodded her head grabbed her purse and left into the room and locked the door. She positioned her ear against the door after pulling her gun out of her bag and dropping it on the floor. She heard the door open. "Hey, Jax, what are you doing here?"

"Nothing just checking up on you, seeing how things are going." Jax replied. Ashley just wanted to rush out of the room and give him a big hug but she knew now wasn't a good time. "I've missed you mom. I'm sorry I haven't been able to talk to you since we got out."

"I understand, Jax, besides I've been busy anyway." Ashley was getting impatient.

"Yea, I figured, you always are. Anyways, I should be getting home to the boys and Tara. I just wanted to stop by for a quick minute. Do you need me to send a prospect over?"

"No I'm fine, but thanks."

"Night Mom." The door closed. She waited a few more seconds before opening the bedroom door. She peeked out and saw Gemma leaning against the front door.

"He's gone." Was all she said. She walked into the living room and cleaned up the mess they had made. She excused herself so she could go take a shower and get to bed. Ashley sat herself back on the chair and continued to read her book. It was nearly ten oclock by the time she pulled herself off the furniture and into the shower. She was dressed and in bed shorty before ten thirty.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ashley was up early the next morning. Today was supposed to be the day they had the viewing for Opie and she didn't want to miss it. She had a few very important things she had to do first, and she knew she could get it done in time. She got up and got dressed. She was wearing a pair of black wedges with some dark blue jeans, a white shirt with a bunch of cleavage, and her black leather jacket. She hadn't worn the jacket in years, but since she was back home she only found it suiting. Instead of curling her long blond hair, like she normally did, she through it into a high pony tail. She did a simple amount of make up and brushed her teeth before she left the house. Gemma had alreadly left the house around 8, and she was out the door shortly before 9:30.

She had parked her car down the street the night before. She didn't want to risk anyone seeing it. She was driving a red honda. 2005, she thought. She didn't know anything about cars. That was the best information she could give if anyone asked. Except for the year. She assumed it was a 2005, but she couldn't even remember what the guy had told her when she bought it from him.

She unlocked the car with the remote key and opened the car door. She through her bag into the passenger seat as she sat down behind the wheel. She needed to go to the clubhouse but she was afraid she would run into Jax before she had a chance to go and see her dad. She sat for aminute before she decided which task to go ahead and do first. She decided she would go to the hospital and see if Tara had filled out the papers like she was supposed to. She wasn't ready to meet the boys yet, so she would have to come back again later but she did need to make sure the papers were signed before Gemma went and found out she wasn't aloud to go. She pulled into the hospital parking lot and found herself a spot under the tree. She saw a grip of bikes near her and knew she made the wrong choice of where to go first. _I guess I'll just sneak on through and wait in the chapel or something before they leave. _She went into the hospital and waiting at the elevators until one stopped on her floor. The door opened and she was staring straight into the face of Tig. _SHIT!_ She ducked her head and tried to move past him into the elevator but he had grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back out to face him.

"Do I know you?" He asked. Ashley felt a momentary amount of relief as she realized how much she had changed since she was fifteen. She may look familiar but unlike Chibs, Jax, her dad, and Gemma, he never spent everyday around her, or was close enough to her to completely match a face with a name. Especially not after ten years. But still, she did end up looking familiar to him and that is never a good sign. Not with a "Son" anyway.

She slapped his hand off of her arm. "Don't touch me." She said and slipped into the elevator before the doors closed behind her. She needed to be more careful. She pulled out a pair of sunglasses from her purse and slipped them on. That just made her stick out more, but drawing attention was no where as bad as someone recognizing her and blowing her cover. Her cover could be blown and it wanted as long as it wasn't until after she got everything settled. She couldn't face her father with no possible leverage to make sure that after she did what he needed of her, she would be able to leave. She needed some against him, and Jax, if not she would be stuck here until she died. That including either old age or by murder. She didn't want to die in charming anyway. If she died, she wanted to be as far away from this place as possible. The elevator doors opened and she walked right into Juice. He looked at her and it took him a minute, but then he laughed.

"Do you really think you can hide your identity with a pair of sunglasses?" He laughed again. Ashley punched him in the arm. "Ow that hurt." He said rubbing the tender spot.

"Shut up, will you." Ashley said under her breath. She looked around to see if anyone else was around. If any of them were club members they weren't wearing their cuts.

"Why are you hear?" Juice asked.

"I need to speak to Tara for a minute, but no one is supposed to know I'm here yet and I'm afraid I'll run into Jax."

"No worries there. He is still at the club house. Setteling some arangments with his moms boyfriend or something. His place got raided and Gemma got thrown in jail the day before. She had just been released yesterday morning when you showed up."

"Well she forgot to leave out that information when I talked to her yesterday." Ashley took off her glasses with a look of relief.

"I'd put those back on if I were you."

"Why?"

"Well I'm pretty sure your dad doesn't know your here yet. And he is here, in this hospital, on this floor. He had some prescription medicine he needed to get and Tara is giving him another one right now."

Ashley smiled. "Thanks for the heads up." Ashley sat down in the little waiting area off to the side. She wasn't to happy when she noticed Juice following her but she didn't say anything.

Juice sat down next to her. "You don't remember me do you?"

"Huh?"

"You were in middle school when we first met. I was a senior in high school, about to graduate when I ran into you on the streets."

Ashley thought about it for a minute. She ran into a lot of people, new and old, at that age. Usually when she was running away from Unser for fighting with other people on the streets. "I don't remember." She said honestly.

"I didn't expect you to. I didn't recognize you when I first saw you, it's been a long time. I didn't become a prospect until after you had left so it's no wonder you don't remember."

"Is this story leading somewhere?" She asked. She froze as she heard the sound of a familiar deep laugh down the hall. "Daddy..."

Juice jumped up and met him at the corrider. They went straight to the elevator. Ashleys dad had been with two others guys besides juice. One was extremely big. She could tell they were recent prospects who got voted in. There leather was still fresh. No worn out marks left behind from fights or gun shots. Once the elevator door shut Ashley got up and walked down the hall to Taras office. She was looking through one of the drawers in her desk when Ashley knocked and announced her pressence. She could tell Tara was not happy to see her.

"I'm sorry." Ashley said and sat down in the chair in front of her. Tara looked surprised.

"Sorry for what, I filled out your damn papers like you asked. One for you, and one for Gemma. In fact she has already been here to see them."

"I'm glad for that but I'm still sorry I had to do what I had to do to get you to sign them. I didn't tell Gemma about the addiction, just so you know."

Tara looked surprised. She slouched back into her seat and waited for Ashley to continue with what she was saying.

"I only used it to get the papers signed. I won't use it again unless you give me no other choice, but I promise you, I won't give her that information."

"Why are you telling me this?" Tara asked.

"Because I never really disliked you. I hated that you were dating my only brother, but then again I was 15 and I hated everything. In all honesty I'm glad he married you. You were the only person besides me who kept his head straight."

"Ashley.."

"Tara, I'm not the same person I used to be. It's been 10 years and I've grown up. I may still be a minipulative bitch, but not the same way I used to be. You'll see. I only came back here because I had to, the first chance I get I'm out of here. I just wanted to make sure I cleared the air, just in case I manage to find a way to leave again soon, before I have a chance to speak to you again in private."

"Where are you going from here? Have you even gone to see the boys yet?"

"No, probably not till tomorrow. It's a busy day I have today. Got to get everything done before I make it public I'm back." Ashley smiled again. "Again, sorry about yesterday. I really wish it didn't have to be that way, you know how it gets."

Ashley got up and walked out of the room. Before she closed the door she heard Tara say, "Welcome home."

* * *

Ashley sat across the street in her car. She waited until she saw Jax, Chibs, and Bobby drive off on their bikes. She got out and walked across the street. She saw Gemma in the office and cursed whoever was causing her so much bad luck today. She really needed to dig through those drawers and find anything she could use against Gemma. She had looked yesterday before she made them dinner the night before but didn't have any luck finding anything. She hurried into the office and closed the door behind her. Gemma looked up from the desk she was sitting and and the pile of papers she was shiffling through. Once she realized it was Ashley she continued with her work layed out in front of her. "You need anything?"

"Well first off I really needed to get my dads address from you. I would have called you sooner to get it from you over the phone but my cell died. I forgot to charge it last night. Which reminds me, I need to use your phone. Is that okay?" She had lied about the phone thing. She was really hoping right now no one would call her.

"Well your shit out of luck darling about the address for your dad, because that is definetly something I don't have. And about my phone, it's in my car. Id let you use the office phone, but I'm not sure who you are going to call and about what. Sometimes the prospects get stuck on monitoring phone calls. They usually just sit there for a few hours doing nothing, but once it shows there is a line in use they listen in right away. Can't risk any chances of a nark now a days."

"Could you maybe get me your cell please? I'd go out there, but I'm still supposed to be in the dark, you know?"

"Yea give me a minute." Gemma got up and went out the door closing it behind her. It didn't give her enough time to look through the drawers and she wasn't going to risk anything. She quickly went into her purse and shut off her phone though. She would hate for it to go off now, especially after she lied to Gemma. She waited for Gemma to come back and realized she was taking longer than she should have. She looked out the window and noticed she was trying to prevent Clay from entering the office. _SHIT! _She dipped out of the side office door leading into the garage where she bumped right into Juice, again. He put a hand over her mouth and slowly and quietly closed the door. He pushed Ashley into a chair and went out the garage through the big door. She could here Gemma making a stink about not wanting Clay to go through her personal belongings and what not.

Juice jumped in saying, "Gemma it's fine, Im sure there really isn't anything personal in the office for him to look at anyway."

She heard Gemma get silent. _Please understand what he is trying to tell you! _"Fine, just let me get my purse." _Oh my god! My purse! _"You wait outside. I'll leave through the side door. I don't want to be near you." She heard Gemma open the door and close it behind her. She heard a little shuffling sround and a slight pause. She heard what sounded like "Stupid girl." then some more shuffling and then the door next to her opened. She tossed Ashleys purse at her and then closed the door behind her. She went to her car door through the garage and got it. Ashley heard the front door to the office open again and she ran. She got into the passenger side of Gemmas car and slumped to the floor.

"My car is across the street." Ashley said as she watched Gemma look over her shoulder while reversing out of her parking spot. Gemma put the car in drive and she sped out of the lot.

"First, lunch. It's nearly 1 oclock and I'm starved."

Ashley got up and buckled herself into the passenger seat properly. She was going to have to change her plans a bit.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gemma and Ashley had gone to the drive thru place down the street. It wasn't really fast food just had a drive thru window where you sat for twenty minutes to get your food. It always amazed Ashley how Charming her expanded much. Then again, when she thought about the people who lived there, like her entire family, it was one of those towns where no one wanted it to expand.

The two girls decided to eat there lunch in the car since they didn't want to risk running into someone else who didn't need to know she was in town.

Ashley had forgotten how good the Mom&Pop shops were in town. The burger she held in her hand was the best burger she had tasted in years. Gemma looked at Ashleys face and laughed. "You're really enjoying that burger aren't you?" She said eating a french frie from the bag.

"I haven't had food like this in forever. It's so good!" Ashley laughed. She sat her burger down and whipped her face. "Just so you know after tonight you wont have to worry about hiding me anymore. I plan on seeing my dad and Jax tonight."

"Well that is good, because I refuse to do something, like what we just did, again. I'm getting to old to be pulling stupid stunts like that." Gemma and Ashley laughed.

They were quiet for a minute. Ashley thought back on how hectic her morning had already been. She smiled at the thought of Juice helping her out. At the hospital and back at the clubhouse. She frowned for a minute about what he had said. Did she really know him? She would have remembered a name like Juice, wouldn't she? "So, Gemma," Ashley started. "How did Juice become a member of Samcro?"

"You don't remember, do you?" Gemma asked. When Ashley shook her head no she continued. "He wanted to be a member because of you."

Ashleys mouth dropped open in shock. "WHAT?!" It was a shock to Ashley, not because a guy joined because of her but because someone had joined and she didn't even know who he was.

"Oh come on Ashley. It's not like you could never turn heads as a teenager. Even now you still can, I mean you almost had a thing with a few guys before you left."

"I didn't 'almost have a thing with anyone'. Not anyone who would even think to associate themselves with the Sons, that is." Ashley retorted.

"Oh really now, what about that one guy you were kinda seeing before you ran off to where ever it is you went? What was his name again?"

"Juan Carlos Ortiz, and be serious here, Gemma, he wouldn't be caught dead becoming a member of the sons. He was a good guy. he did good in school and I met him just before he was about to graduate high..." Ashley trailed off loosing her words as realization set in. "No." She denied aloud. "Juice can't really be..."

"Come on Ashley, you're a smart girl. The guy was love struck off of you. All you did was give him a big helping of rejection and leave Charming behind. He didn't know what else to do." Gemma waited for Ashleys reaction before she continued. She didn't really get one so she decided not to go into detail with her. "He got patched in a little under two years after you left town. He did it for you and he wasn't even aware you had left until he had already made a comitment to Clay and the club. He was stuck."

"I can't believe it. Why would he do such a thing?" Ashley asked herself aloud.

"You don't remember the last thing you told him? Well he does. He told me a few years after he had become a full member. He said you told him you could never be with a man so innocent and pure. Someone who never rode a bike or even held a gun in the palm of his hands. He said he had gone through the process of becoming a prospect and shortly after he found out you had left a while back. He realized you said it just as an excuse to leave him, but that he was glad you did it. He was able to get himself involved with something he couldn't picture his life without."

Ashley was so mad she stormed out of the car. She couldn't handle hearing another word. The one man she had actually cared for more than family she drove into the one thing she tried so hard to get herself away from. She hadn't recognized him when she saw him because he looked so different. He had lightening bolt tribal tattooes on each side of his head. He looked more rugged than before and he also had a mohawk now. She didn't deny when she saw him that she found him attractive but she knew better than to get herself involved with anyone especially when she was trying to make sure she could manage leaving once she knew her dad was safe, but for it to wind up being the same man she had feelings for ten years ago? _This can't be happeing. Not now, not ever. _

* * *

Ashley found herself walking around town for a few hours. She needed to think. She didn't get through much of the stuff rolling through her head but she enjoyed getting out and walking around.

She wound her way back to the clubhouse. She was happy to see Gemma was there. Good thing since she left her purse in the car. Chibs was in her office again and she walked right up like nothing had happened. "Hey Gem, I need my purse." Gemma tossed Chibs her keys and he walked me to the car. He unlocked it for me and I grabbed my purse out. He locked it back up and smiled at me.

She gave him a half hug and he wispered into her ear. "Your dad is in the clubhouse along. Jax left to go do some work related stuff so you wont run into anyone else but him. Now is the best time to do this."

"You're the best Chibs. I really missed you." Ashley said smiling.

"Missed you too, pumpkin." He said walking back into Gemmas office and closing the door.

Ashley pulled her bag high onto her shoulder as she made her way through the parking lot and into the clubhouse. She looked around the cornor and saw her dad drinking a beer at the bar talking to some prospect behind the counter. He had a glass, too, but it seemed like his had Coca-cola in it.

I cleared my throat to get the attention of both the boys in the room. The prospect stared at me with a look of hunger in his eyes. _Oh great, a horny light weight. _"Can I help you." He said giving me another once over. Clay sat there and stared at Ashley. She knew he recognized her but the look on his face was one more of disbelief. _Did he really think I wouldn't come if I knew his life was probably in danger?_

"Yea, I'm here to see my dad." Ashley said smiling at Clay.

He smiled back and said, "And who might that be?" He said joking around.

Ashley laughed. "Well he is kind of old. I guess he recently got shot by another member. He never got along with people very well."

The prospect stared at the two of them in disbelief. He turned to look at Clay. "Is that your..."

"Yup." Clay jumped in cutting off the Prospect. "That's my little angel, Ashley." He got up and walked over to Ashley. He pulled her into his arms and gave her a huge hug.

She held on to him for her dear life. Her dad was an asshole, but she loved him so much. She had missed him, even though he gave her every reason not to, she still did. "I've missed you dad. So, so much."

"I've missed you, too, Ashley. More than anything in this world."

* * *

The prospect got Ashley a cold beer and her and Clay sat around the table talking about what she had been up to. Before she could go to far into detail she heard a grip of bikes from down the street. Her pulse rose.

She wasn't sure she was ready for this face off just yet. She wasn't sure what to expect from Jax, with him it could go in any direction. Anger, excitement, or sadness. She didn't want either. Jax was the best thing that ever happened to her when she was little and she thought about him a lot over the ten years she was away. She loved her big brother more than anything, and she knew she had caused a huge wound after leaving without even saying good bye.

The bikes pulled in to the garage and Ashley went to go sit at the main table in the other room. She closed the door behind her after telling the prospect and her dad to keep it hush hush that she was in there. She told her dad to let Jax know that there was someone waiting in the other room to see him and to make sure that was the first thing he did when he entered the clubhouse. She sat at the Presidents seat at the table and let her feet rest ontop of it. She hadn't forgotten to bring her beer with her and she chugged it and left the empty glass on the table.

She heard a huge eruption of laughter burst through the doors. She could see from the barely open blinds that the whole group of them showed up. Probably about ready to call for church. She hoped her dad got to tell him to come in the room alone before hand. As luck wouldn't have it they all came trugging straight through the door.

* * *

Juices POV

All the boys stopped short as they stared at the strange woman sitting in the presidents seat. Strange to them, not so strange to me. Jax looked angry and confused. Clay had tried to say something to him but he brushed him off and called for church.

Ashley looked a little worried as she stood up in front of the group of guys. Half of them staring daggers at her. Chibs, Clay, and Juice knowing better not to. It seemed as though Jax didn't recognize her at all. She looked at him a little sadly, but the expression changed immediataly.

"Aren't you that girl from the hospital this morning? What are you doing here?" Tig said, anger flashing across his face. Jax put up his hand to ward him off.

Jax was looking at her a little crookidly unsure as to who she was, but not wanting to say anything out loud. He was confused. For some reason Juice knew that Jax knew he knew her, but he just couldn't figure out who she was. Finally he spoke up. "Leave now. You don't belong in here." Juices mouth fell open in shock.

Ashley, on the other hand, got furious. She took the few steps towards Jax and slapped him straight across the face. "How DARE you tell me to leave of all people! The one who drove off after me ten years ago BEGGING me not to leave. Have you no shame?" Ashley was yelling at him in front of everyone.

Everyone in the clubs mouth had dropped to the floor. Except for Clay, he of course had a smug look on his face. "And you!" She said turning towards me. _Me? _"How could you be so stupid as to get yourself tighed up in all this SAMCRO bullshit? You should have just taken my good bye as a chance to move on from me and the shit of a life I was forced to live!" She remembered me?

Realization hit Jax like a box of bricks. "Ash?" He said closing the distance between them. He put his hand on the side of her face. Juice could see a number of mixed emotions run across Jaxs face. Finally he used his free hand to pull her into him and enbrace her in a huge hug. He had one hand around her back and the other pushing her head into his chest. He turned to all of us and motioned for us to leave the room. As the door closed behind me I caught a glimpse of tears rolling down Ashleys face as Jax kissed the top of her head.

* * *

Ashley POV

"How did you know I went after you, after I found out you left?" Jax asked.

"Because you almost found me."

"When?"

"When you came barging into my aunts house a few days after. I was there. I heard the bike and instantly ran out the back door." Ashley started to laugh through her tears. "I climbed up a tree because I knew if you found me you would take me back to Charming."

"Ash. You didn't have to go." Jax loosened his grip on her and made her face him. He stared deep into her eyes like he was trying to read her expression.

"I did. I couldn't live this way anymore Jaxon. It was to much then and it's to much now. Don't tell me you never thought of leaving, of walking away from the club and Charming? Especially now! Opie? He died Jax, no, he was killed! And all you did was sit there and watch!"

Jax slapped Ashley so hard across the face that her lip started to tingle. She put her hand to her mouth and felt something wet. She pulled it away and saw a smear of blood on her mouth. She looked up and saw Jax turned away. "I didn't have any other choice. I didn't ask for it, I didn't want this."

"Then WHAT do you possibly plan on doing to straighten SAMCRO up? Drugs Jaxon? Why would you even let my dad vote that shit in?"

"Because I wanted out ASHLEY!" Jax said facing her while throwing his hands in the air. "I made a deal with Clay to let me out once this shit went away."

"Gemma didn't say anything about that." Ashley said under her breath.

Jax must have heard it from the reaction on his face. "Gemma knew you were here? Who else, and when in the fuck did they possibly have time to find out?"

"I've been here since yesterday morning Jaxon. They had plenty of time. Especially since you aren't around everyone ALL the time. Gemma, Chibs, and Juan, uh, I mean Juice, knew I was here. They all knew since yesterday." I purposely left out Tara. I knew the others were going to hear shit but I couldn't do that to her, too.

"And why didn't you come see me sooner? Why did you wait until now of all times to make yourself known? First off," he continued. "Something like this," He gestured towards me. "Should not have been hidden from me. I don't know who you think they are, but those boys out there work for me. Secondly, Gemma is my mother and she should know better than to keep this a secret from me. She knows better than anyone just how much you leaving hurt me" Jax sat down at the table and rested one hand ontop of it while he waited for me to answer him. _He really has grown up a lot. Still a big baby, but a more mature one. _

Ashley smiled. "Don't get your briefs in a bunch." Ashley sat at the edge of the table facing her brother. "Besides you shouldn't be worrying about that, anyway."

"What should I be worrying about, then?" Jax asked leaning back into his chair.

"How I plan on stopping you from killing my father once you don't need him around for this Irish bit anymore."

Jaxon straightened. "Your father is dead to me, and to this club. He has done nothing right for it, and once we don't need him anymore I'll get rid of him whatever way I feel neccessary. You can try to stop me all you want Ashley, but if you try to stand in my way I'll tie you up and lock you in my basement."

"Fuck you, Jaxon, I will never let you hurt my father. No matter how much you mean to me, if you lay even a single finger on him, I'll kill you. Without hesitation." With that Ashley stood up and walked out of the room, and out of the clubhouse.


	4. Chapter 4

Just so you know, I'm now going to start doing different POV for the different characters in the story. I dabbled with it a little towards the end of the last chapter and I really enjoyed it. (I hope you did too) Also I'm going to start doing "I's" and "Me's" for the character POV as well. I started doing that towards the end of the last chapter,too, and I also really enjoyed doing that as well. I hope you will continue reading T.P.S, please Rate and Review. Thanks for all the good feed back. Love you all!

Chapter 4

Juice POV

"Is that really your daughter Clay?" Tig asked as the boys watched Ashley storm out of the Clubhouse. All I wanted to do was punch him in the face for the way he was looking at her.

I thought I had gotten over her years ago, but when I found out it was her all those feeling came back instantly. I hadn't seen her in ten years, but what shocked me was how much, personality wise, she didn't change. I hadn't recognized her at first, then again it wasn't like I was expecting her to come back after so long. I had a bunch of mixed emotions when seeing her and it had hurt me knowing she didn't even remember who I was at first. I felt as though I meant nothing to her back then no matter how hard I tried.

"Yup, baby Ash is back." Chibs said smiling. "Not sure why, but she is back."

"Why did she return anyway? I thought she ran away from all of this." Bobby asked.

"She missed her Daddy." Clay said matter of factly.

"Church!" Jax yelled from behind them. They all filed in the room and took their seats around the table. The prospects looked dumb founded about everything that had just happened. "Lets start this off with how many of you knew my sister was in town and didn't tell me?" Jax looked from Chibs to me then back again to Chibs. He definetly knew.

"Me and Juicey boy did." Chibs answered for us. "She asked us not to and we didn't feel the need to bring it up. Especially not at a time like this. We thought she would be willing to come and see you sooner or later."

"Next time there is a surprise hiding behind these doors, make sure I'm forwarned about it." He said looking at Clay.

"I tried," Clay said. "You didn't give me a chance, too."

Jax looked mad. "Try harder then." He looked around the table. "Next order of business."

* * *

Ashley POV

I wasn't even sure I believed myself. I wasn't expecting having to go that route. For some reason I thought after seeing me he would be a little more excited and agree to what I wanted. I knew that was a load of shit, but hey, a girl can hope. I realized after I left that my bag was still inside the clubhouse. I hated to walk back in but I knew I had to get my phone and keys at least. I stuck my head in and found all the guys weren't near the bar. I heard an eruption of later from the other room. They were having church. I went to the bar stool where my bag had been laying and found everything in place.

The prospect behind the counter smiled at me. "You want another beer?"

I sighed and nodded my head. I sat back down on the stool and sipped at it. I really didn't have anywhere to go and I wouldn't forgive myself if I hadn't payed my proper respects to Opie. I needed to get that information from someone. Maybe Juan would help me out a little. I needed to talk to him anyway. I was still a little mad about the fact that he would be stupid enough to tie himself together with all of this SAMCRO, Sons of Anarchy bullshit. He wasn't that type of person when I knew him, then again the heart does change who you are.

Everyone started to file out of the other room except for my dad annd Jax. I watched as my dad closed the door leaving just him and Jax inside alone. I felt a ping of hurt as I thought about what I said to him. That sad thing is, I knew I would hesitate to kill, but would probably end up doing it anyway. I hated myself for knowing I would do so, but I couldn't stand by and know I could have done something to save my dads life. My morals were extremely out of wack.

Juan sat down next to me at the bar. He didn't look at me or say anything, he just stayed ditting. He was waiting for me to say something, but I didn't know what to say. That was when Tig walked up to us. "I wasn't aware it was you I ran into at the hospital. I didn't recognize you completely, but I knew I knew you some how."

I nodded showing that I acknowledge what he said. "I'm sorry about your daughter." Was all I said in words though.

"You met her a few times, don't you remember?" Tig sat down on the bar stool next to me, not before he scooted it a bit closer. This man was such a creep, I hated having to be around him.

"Yes, Tig, we were practically the same age, your daughter and I." I heard Juan laugh a little, and Tig glared at him.

He then decided it was okay to put a hand on my leg. I wanted to punch him in the face, but I held back my anger. "It really means a lot, you paying your respects to me. I wish there was a little more you could do."

Juan got mad at that remark. I could only tell because the way he looked at Tig. "REALLY?" He asked. I had to do something but I wasn't sure. Before I could stop my train of thought, I already had it figured out.

* * *

Juice POV

There was no way I was going to let this creature of the night lay a hand on her. "You think she wants to get hit on men as old as you?" I said.

"I'm not hitting on her, I'm just being honest." Tig said, not removing his hand from her leg.

I was so furious I didn't know what to do. I learned quickly I didn't have to. Ashley moved Tigs hand from her lap. "Sorry, but that's the only thing I really want to do." She stood up, turned to me, and said. "Juicey baby, I'll see you later." She leaned over and gave me a light kiss on the lips. My mouth dropped open and I could feel my face getting red for obvious reasons. I could feel myself get hard for others. What the fuck was she doing? "I'll come find you later." She said to me, then winked, grabbed her bag, and left.

"So you're tapping that I see?" Tig said after what he thought was realization setting in.

"It's not what you think I'm n-" I started before Tig interupted me.

"Don't be so modest, kid, I'd be bragging about that shit as often as I could."

"You wouldn't be bragging about shit!" Clay said from behind. Both Tig and I jumped and turned around to see him and Jax staring at us. Fuck, I'm dead.

"After all this time she is finally coming around for you, huh, Juicey?" Jax said smiling.

"No, that's not -" I tried to say again before Jax interupted.

"It's cool brother, handle. I'm sure after ten years it's long over due."

"No one is handling my daughter, ever." Clay said sternally.

"Not like she ever listened to you anyways, old man." Jax said laughing after he slapped Clay hard on the back. He walked off towards the exit, and out the door before another word was said.

* * *

Jax POV

I saw Ashley walking towards the exit of the clubhouse. I caught up to her and grabbed her arm to pull her back. She looked a little shocked and put herself in a defensive manner, then realizing it was just me. She sighed heavily with relief, but she never strayed from her defensive manner. "Are you going to be back for Opies viewing tonight? I'm sure he would have wanted you to."

"Yea, I'll be there."

"Where are you staying at?" I asked not wanting the conversation to end.

"Gemmas place."

"So you were there last night when I stopped by?"

"Yea, I was in the guestroom." Her posture changed a little. More like a guilty pose, than defensive.

"Why did you wait so long? To come back to Charming, I mean?"

"My dad called me Jax, He gave me no information about anything going on, except he knew he was going to die soon. I wouldn't have come back had I not known he really needed me."

"Clay did some really shitty things Ash-" I started before she cut me off.

"That doesn't matter to me. If I knew I just stood back while he had asked me to help save his life it would kill me. He is still my father Jaxon, nothing he says or does will change that. I can't just let him die." Wish that she gave me a quick kiss and walked across the street to her little red car.


End file.
